


Monster Match #7: Harionago

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Exophilia, F/F, Harionago, Monster Match, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For @liellan, “I am pansexual with a strong preference for women and I go with she/ her pronouns. I’m 5 foot 1, curvy with some serious thunder thighs. A defining characteristic is my hair, pink with a blue streak on the left side styled in a bob. Personality wise I’m a total introvert but I’m pretty outgoing once I’m comfortable with people, and I’m good at pretending im an extrovert. I work as a barber in a barbershop so I use that to get good tips haha. My friends describe me as quirky, funny and energetic. In a partner I like someone funny, who likes to cuddle and be touched, my favorite thing is playing with hair and giving back scratches. Ideally in a partner I’d like them to love my awful puns and my big body."





	Monster Match #7: Harionago

**You’ve been matched with a Harionago!**

( _A Harionago is a japanese yokai (demon) with prehensile hair. The word itself means literally “barbed woman” as the tips of her hair have thorn-like barbs that she uses to attack and defend herself. She often wanders dark roads at night and laughs at young men. If they laugh back, she attacks them. According to legend, she shows no animosity toward women._ )

It was close to the end of the business day, and you were sweeping up your station, when she came in. She was tall and waif-like, her face like a porcelain doll, and her long, black hair moved around her head as if under water, even when standing still. You couldn’t really determine what color it was; you saw strands of black and brown and red and white. It all seemed to shift and swirl, impermanent. Instantly, you could tell she wasn’t human. You’d cut non-human hair before, but you’d never seen anything like hers.

“I know it’s late,” she said. “And I don’t know if you take walk-ins, but I was hoping you could help me.”

“Uhh…” You put the broom down and ushered her to your chair. “Sure. Um… what exactly are you looking for?”

“Cut off the barbs.”

“I’m sorry, what?” You said, confused.

“The barbs,” She said. A tendril came forward of its own volition and stopped in front of you, and on the ends of the hairs, you saw hundreds of tiny, hooked barbs. “I know it’s a lot,” She said sheepishly. “But I’ll pay you whatever it takes.”

It took hours, well into the night, but finally you had gotten all the barbs snipped off, and even managed to give her a nice layered sweep to her knee-length hair.She was so pleased to see your work that she actually hugged you.

Suddenly, you were surrounded by her hair and it went completely dark. Before you could feel uneasy, she leaned forward and kissed you.

“You know,” She said quietly. “The barbs will grow back in a few weeks. I think you’ve found yourself a loyal customer. In fact, I’d like to see you even when I don’t need a cut. What do you think?”

You grinned and put your arms around her neck. “Sounds ideal to me.” You kissed her again and asked, “Why did you want the barbs cut off in the first place?”

“Dating is hard when I accidentally skewer my girlfriends,” She said.

“Well,” You replied. “That won’t be a problem anymore. I am an optimist. No matter how big a problem is, I _straighten_ it out. Rest _a-sheared_. I have a knack for getting out of _hairy_ situations.”

She snorted and laughed. “You’re silly. I like that.” She hugged you tighter. “You warm and soft. I like that, too.”

You inhaled the scent of her hair, which was like fresh rain in a forest. “I’m glad. I like you, too. I think you’re going to be my favorite customer.”


End file.
